Amhran
Amhran is the God of Song. She is also regarded as a god of history, life, and time. She is the patron god of Cantisum, and it is said that the Queens of Cantisum are her Chosens. She is a member of the major pantheon, but her worship is relatively small, mostly continued by Cantisum. A common myth in her lore is that she gave mortals the ability to think when she gave them their voices. Her order show a strong fixation on the power of mortal choice in deciding the fate of the world. Cantisum Cantisum is Amhran's holy city, and it is said that it was founded when she saved a princess of Arta who had been cast out to sea. Amhran kept her alive and guided her to the very spot on the coast where the city of Cantisum now stands. She became the first Queen of Cantisum. Amhran is said to have granted Queen Mesol of Cantisum a vision over 200 years ago. Amhran supposedly told Mesol that a great evil was rising, and if Themne did not unite it would be swept away in the tide. Mesol then took it upon herself to found the Confederation of Themne, ruled over by herself as Queen of Cantisum and Themne. Ciaren Verticellata revealed to the party that Amhran was worshiped as the God of Time in Ciaren before it fell. Interactions with Lolth According to a being claiming to be Amhran, Mesol's vision actually came from Lolth, the Demon Queen of Spiders and the Drow Goddess. Amhran has chosen Sparrow to remove Lolth and restore her to her proper place in Cantisum. Ahmran has watched this deception of her holy city for the past 200 years, and has chosen her time to act. She chooses a hero that can turn the tide, as the gods have limited direct power on the mortal plane. She can act, but only through others. She chooses one who does not worship her, who is not corrupted by the Drow Goddess. She chooses one who is not particularly religious, and she chooses one who can do what she needs her to. She only hopes they will be enough, but she knows she can only do so much. She must let the dice fall where they may. Interactions with the Party Sparrow is Amhran's Chosen. She was chosen after she killed a young boy who Amhran had originally planned on being her Chosen. In the party, only Carric and Sugar know that Amhran is Sparrow's god, and neither knows why. Sparrow has had several interactions with the god, mainly consisting of asking questions and getting worrying answers. It has become clear that Amhran can only answer questions with a certain level of specificity to them. If Sparrow does not ask the right question, Amhran cannot give the right answer. She recently gave Sparrow a holy symbol with her Ciarenate symbol on it to carry with her. Notable Quotes * "There was a small village, once. A family lived there, devoted to me. And there was a child, a young boy with dark eyes and curly hair, promised to my service since before he was born. Do you remember killing him?" - to Sparrow * "You will do what I need without my needing to ask." - to Sparrow * "If I had one wish, it would be this: Learn the value of a murderer's life." - to Sparrow Category:NPCs Category:Gods Category:Browse